Dreams and Dreamcatchers
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Jeremiah Longbottom wants to make a special present for his mother's birthday.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1178

Title: Dreams and Dreamcatchers

Note: Ignoring cursed child as canon

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivander's: 12–13 inch: Write about a Ravenclaw character.

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 2: Careers Advice: Task 2 - Write about a child's pre-Hogwarts education

* * *

Summer Camp:

Week 7: Pottery: Write about the Next-Gen kids making something for their parents on their birthday/anniversary/mothers day/fathers day.

* * *

"When's mummy's birthday?" Jeremiah Longbottom asked his father at breakfast.

"In about two weeks," Neville replied, the two were having breakfast before they started their lessons for the day.

"What are we doing today, daddy? Can we perhaps have a crafts period today?" the eight-year-old asked curiously.

"I'm sure we can make some time after Herbology," Neville said, smiling to his son. Luna and Neville had both thought it would be best to give their son a head start on magic lessons at home before he began at Hogwarts.

Neville was helping him with Potions, Charms, Herbology, as well as things like having craft lessons where he could make things because they realised early on he was a bright and creative child.

"I want to make a birthday present for mummy," Jeremiah added when his dad didn't ask why.

"I'm sure she would love that," Neville said, ruffling his hair and then standing up to take them to the study. They were busy with Herbology— one of Jeremiah's favourite subjects. He was a lot like his father, and he was a chubby little boy with wide eyes, modest and well behaved.

"What do you think mummy will like?" he asked his father, pausing, in his illustration of a mandrake plant.

"I'm sure she will love anything you make for her," Neville admitted honestly. His wife was out writing for the Quibbler. She had taken over from her father in doing the articles when he became a bit fragile. The war had left Mr Lovegood with severe anxiety, and he was afraid to leave the house. Neville understood his father in laws fears. It took him a long time to adjust to the fact that he was going to be a father.

Luna and Neville hadn't planned to start a family, but the first time Neville held the newborn in his arms, he knew that he would do anything for him.

He was reminiscing about the day Jeremia was born. When he finally held him.

After Herbology class finished, they had a snack of grilled cheese before Neville helped him set up his glitter, glue, newspaper and other random objects. "Have you decided what to make yet?" Neville asked, getting caught up in the excitement.

"Yes, but it's a surprise, daddy's not allowed to help me," he said with a grin.

"Oh, I see," Neville said. "I'll be outside then, be careful with the scissors and call if you need me, okay?" He said before he walked out of the study.

* * *

The little boy hid the present away before he went downstairs to join his father in the kitchen again. As soon as the floo glowed green, he ran into the lounge to greet his mother. Luna was exhausted when she arrived home, but Jeremiah was there to hug her every day when she got back.

"Hi, sweetie," Luna said to him. "Did you have a good day?" she asked. Jeremiah nodded cheerfully.

"We did some crafts today as well," he said with a smile.

"Did you remember to clean up the study?"

"Oh gosh, sorry mummy," he said and bounded up the stairs to put away the glitter and everything he was using. Sometimes Luna just had to laugh at the madness of a household with a small child.

* * *

The next morning Luna woke her son up for breakfast and he hugged her before the two of them went downstairs. It was a Saturday morning, and she didn't need to go out on a story.

Jeremiah was hungry, and he didn't like having to wait for his food. He knew his dad was busy making eggs and toast, and he could smell it from the pan.

"Feed me, or I'll die," he said dramatically.

"Jeremiah!" Luna scolded him. "What did we say about asking nicely?"

"Sorry, please feed me?" he repeated softly.

"It will be ready soon," Neville said, looking up to share a look with Luna.

"I'm a giraffe!" he said suddenly, previous drama forgotten. He was standing tall, and hands stretched out about his head. Luna laughed, and grabbed him, picking him up and spinning him around in the air.

* * *

The morning of Luna's birthday arrived, and Jeremiah Longbottom had hardly slept, he had wrapped the gift in newspaper covered in silver and gold glitter.

Jeremiah didn't tell his dad that he had dropped some glitter on the carpet, and he managed to get it out with the newspaper he was going to use for wrapping the gift. He went into his cupboard to take it out and went to wake his father.

He was lucky that his mum was a deep sleeper because he could shake his dad awake and whisper.

"Are you awake daddy?" he said when Neville groaned.

"No, go to sleep," he muttered, turning over.

"It's been morning for _hours_," he insisted dramatically. "We need to make mummy breakfast in bed."

Neville lifted the sheets and tripped over them, landing on the floor. He had almost forgotten it was his wife's birthday today. She had taken the last few days off to spend with her family.

He reluctantly got up from the floor, Jeremia giving him a hand trying to help his dad up, giggling softly at his daddy. The two of them went downstairs, letting Luna sleep.

Jeremiah was singing while they made breakfast. This morning's song was _The Wheels on the bus. _They made Luna French toast, and Jeremia made a smiley face with the syrup on her plate.

They put the food onto a tray, and Neville added a couple of carnations into a vase. Carnations were his wife's favourite flower, and Jeremia had gone out to pick them in the garden before he even woke Neville.

"Do you think she will like it?" the boy said nervously.

"Of course she will, and I don't know what's in the present, but the paper looks lovely," Neville said kindly. He carried the tray, his son walking behind him, holding the gift in both hands.

Neville set the tray down on her bedside table, and Jeremia proceeded to wake her up singing _happy birthday _at the top of his lungs. Luna opened her eyes to the sight of her son singing in his pyjamas. He was holding what looked like a bundle of newspaper covered in glitter in his hands. "Happy birthday mummy," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, my darling," she said. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"Daddy helped with breakfast, but the present was all my design," he said, clambering onto the bed to hand over the treasure.

When she opened the wrapping carefully, she saw a circle attached to a string, with feathers around the edges. "A dreamcatcher!" she cried. "What a clever boy, I've wanted one of them for so long," she added, hugging him close.

"Oh dear got out-gifted by my son," Neville replied with a laugh.

"I think we should make one for grandpa too," the boy said thoughtfully. "He has bad dreams a lot, doesn't he mummy?" he asked. Luna nodded, hugging him close.


End file.
